ultimate_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamato Yoshi
Hamato Yoshi (ハマトヨシ, Hamato Yoshi) was once a great and honourable ninja whose story is always closely intertwined with that of his pet rat who became Splinter. He is died 15 years ago, before the story starts. Appearance :Voice Actor: Ty Olsson (English), Not Known (Japanese) He is portrayed as a young man with robes that looks similar to the ones Splinter wears and has black hair and eyes. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Ancient One *Utroms **Mortu *Ultimate Daimyo Family *Tang Shen (fiancé) *Splinter (pet rat) Neutral *Yukio Mashimi Rivals Enemies *Foot Clan **Shredder **Hun *Ch'rell Powers and Abilities 'As Hamato Yoshi' Equipment Weaknesses History Hamato Yoshi was an orphan, living in the streets of Japan with his best friend, Yukio Mashimi, in the 1960s. When Yoshi returned a 5-yen coin dropped by the Ancient One, he took them in for their honesty, raised them as his sons, and taught them Ninjutsu. They both fell in love with Tang Shen, another orphan taken in by the Ancient One. Shen loved Yoshi more. During this time, Shen found a rat in the house and kept him as a pet. One night, Yoshi, Shen, and Mashimi saw a lone man being attacked by four ninjas. Yoshi and Mashimi decided to help the man and fought off the ninjas. The man was actually the Utrom Mortu and the ninjas were members of the Foot Clan working for Shredder. Impressed by their skill and already having his secret revealed due to battle damage, Martu offered to make the two Guardians. They accepted, despite their master's objections. It's revealed in the Legend of the 5 Dragons that Yoshi and the Utroms tried to get the Ninja Tribunal's help in the fight against Ch'rell, warning them that the alien may channel the evil one. Due to their refusal to help because they were even too busy fighting in a war against the Foot Clan and Shredder, Splinter partially blames them for Yoshi's death. As a Guardian, Yoshi seemed to advance continually, while Mashimi never seemed to get anywhere. In anger, he murdered Tang Shen and betrayed the Utroms to a robotic version of The Shredder. Yoshi and the Utroms managed to escape with their lives. When Yoshi returned to the Ancient One, he found his master cradling Tang Shen's body. In anger, despite counsel from his master, Yoshi stormed the Foot's citadel and killed Mashimi in single combat. With their Tokyo base discovered, the Utrom set up a new base in New York under the name T.C.R.I.. Yoshi went with them, taking Shen's rat with him. He named the rat Splinter to remind him of the splinters of anger and hate that drove him to kill Mashimi. Yoshi was also a champion of the Battle Nexus. However, the Shredder followed Yoshi and tried to force him to reveal the location of the Sword of Tengu during the war against the Ninja Tribunal. Yoshi resisted and was killed. Splinter escaped to the sewers, where he mutated along with the turtles. He proceed to teach them Ninjutsu, just as he had learned from Yoshi. In episode, "Fathers & Sons", Splinter had procured Yoshi's ashes after his passing and made great strides to bring himself and the then-young Turtles to Japan. Yoshi's ashes were then laid to rest next to Tang Shen. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Ninjas Category:Teachers Category:Ninja Teachers Category:Utrom Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmens Category:Deceased